Hollywoodedge, Police Wailer Siren PE080801
This sound effect can be found on The Premiere Edition Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. A similar sound effect, Sound Ideas, SIREN - 'WAIL' SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 01, is available on The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library. Sound Effect Description Police Wailer Siren; Long Steady, Close Perspective. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect AudioMicro (WARNING: May irritate you!) Similar Variations Siren Police Wailer TE041801 Used In TV Shows * 24 * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Heard once in "Foul Bull", "My Big Fat Spy Wedding", and "The Incredible Shrinking Town".) * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (Heard twice in "Road Hog".) * American Dad! * The Amanda Show (Heard in the "Stranded" sketches.) - (Ascending portion only.) * The Amazing World of Gumball * Art Alive * The Backyardigans * Barney & Friends (Heard in "Playing It Safe" and "Here Comes the Firetruck!") * Blue's Clues * Bonkers * Bubble Guppies * Camp Lazlo * Catscratch * Chalkzone (Heard once in "The Wiggies".) * Courage The Cowardly Dog * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation * Curious George * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (Heard various times in "The Royal Sandbox.") * Darkwing Duck * Destroyed in Seconds * Dexter's Laboratory * Dogs 101 (Heard once in "German Shepherd".) * Drake & Josh (Heard in "Josh is Done.") - (Ascending portion only.) * The Fairly OddParents (Heard in high and normal pitches.) * Family Guy * Fast N' Loud * Futurama (Heard once in "Three Hundred Big Boys".) * The Garfield Show * Gargoyles (Heard in "The Goliath Chronicles Intro".) * Grossology * Harvey Street Kids * Hey Arnold! * Invader Zim * Johnny Bravo * Johnny Test * King of the Hill * L.A Heat * The Loud House * MAD * Mad TV (Heard once in "Clops".) * Max & Ruby (Heard once in "Fireman Max".) * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack * Mickey Mouse Works (Heard once in "Pluto's Magic Paws".) * Modern Family * Motorway Patrol * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Nash Bridges * NCIS: Los Angeles * NCIS: New Orleans (Heard in a distance.) * Oggy and the Cockroaches (Heard once in a high pitch.) * Oh Yeah! Cartoons * Pig Goat Banana Cricket * Pinky and the Brain * The Player * The Powerpuff Girls * Robot Chicken * Rocko's Modern Life * Regular Show * Rescue 911 * RuPaul's Drag Race: All-Stars * Smosh Videos * The Simpsons * SpongeBob SquarePants * The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show * Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Heard in "Star Comes to Earth" and "Friendenemies".) * Stressed Eric (Heard once in "Tent".) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * Teen Titans * Teletubbies (Heard in the voice trumpet segment in "Firefighter".) * The Punisher * The X-Files * Timon & Pumbaa * Top Gear USA * X-Men: The Animated Series * The Wacky World of Tex Avery * Woody Woodpecker (2018 TV Series) * World's Most Amazing Videos * World's Wildest Police Videos ﻿Movies * 200 M.P.H (2011) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) * The Cat in the Hat (2003) * Con Express (2002) (Heard in a high pitch.) * Cyborg Cop (1993) * Cyborg Cop II (1994) * Father Hood (1993) * Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas (1998) * Felony (1995) * Finding Dory (2016) * Firepower (1993) * Forced to Kill (1994) * Gone in 60 Seconds (1974) (Only heard in the remastered version.) * Half-Shell Heroes: Blast to the Past (2015) * Heat (1995) * Holes (2003) * Honey, I Blew Up the Kid (1992) * Hudson Hawk (1991) * Kid Cop (1996) * Lethal Weapon (1987) (Only heard in the Director's Cut.) * Liar Liar (1997) * Madagascar (2005) * The Matrix (1999) (As ambience.) * Megafault (2009) * Monsters, Inc. (2001) * No Tomorrow (1999) * next gen (2018) * Open Season (2006) * Point Break (1991) * Rage (1995) * Recoil (1998) * Scream (1996) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) * Steal (2002) * Stranger by Night (1994) * Suicide Squad (2016) * Superbad (2007) * The Taking of Pelham 123 (2009) * Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo (2007) * Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003) * To Be the Best (1993) * True Lies (1994) * The Trumpet of the Swan (2001) * Vegas Vacation (1997) * Volcano (1997) Bumpers * Boomerang Bumper: Lunchboxes Shorts * Pattaya People Television - Party Patrol (2014) Commercials Australia: * Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 - Donut (2002) * YoGo - The Great YoGo Heist (1997) Italy: * Smart - Godzilla (2000) USA: * American Psychological Association - ACT-Adults and Children Together-Against Violence: Teach Carefully (2001) * Cookie Crisp Commercial * Tony Hawk Pro Skater (1999) * Toyota Corolla Commercial (1997) Radio Ads * Jimmy John's - Fast Talking (2016) Video Games Arcade: * Dead Heat * Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 * Road Burners (Heard only in "Washington DC.") PC: * Mafia II * Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 * The Sims 3 Pets * Starsky & Hutch * True Crime: Streets of L.A Pinball: * Red & Ted's Road Show * Safe Cracker PlayStation: * Twisted Metal PlayStation 2: * Burnout 2: Point of Impact * Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 * True Crime: Streets of L.A * Spider-Man 2 * Starsky & Hutch PlayStation 3: * Mafia II Microsoft Xbox: * Burnout 2: Point of Impact * Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 * True Crime: Streets of L.A * Spider-Man 2 * Starsky & Hutch Microsoft Xbox 360: * Mafia II Nintendo GameCube: * Burnout 2: Point of Impact * Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 * Sonic Adventure 2: Battle * Starsky & Hutch * True Crime: Streets of L.A Sega Dreamcast: * Sonic Adventure 2 Music Videos * Good Charlotte - The Lifestyle of Rich and Famous (2002) * Hoobastank - The Reason (2004) (Heard at the end of the video, which segues into the beginning of the "Same Direction" video.) * Hoobastank - Same Direction (2004) Promos * CBS - S.W.A.T. - Source (2018) Videos Trailers * Black Dog (1998) (Trailers) * Driv3r (2003) (Trailers) * Fanboys (2009) (Trailers) * LEGO Dimensions: Teen Titans Go! Trailer (2017) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) (Trailers) * National Treasure: Book of Secrets (2007) (Trailers) TV Spots * Baby Geniuses (1999) (TV Spots) Logos * Mark Massari Productions (1993) Touring Shows * Barney's Big Surprise (Touring Shows) (Heard once in "Welcome To Our Treehouse".) YouTube Videos * Brody Foxx's Yo Mama Series Anime * Digimon Adventure 01 (Japanese and Saban Dub) * Digimon Adventure 02 (Japanese and Saban Dub) * Doraemon (UK dub - 18th December 2015) Image Gallery Hollywoodedge, Police Wailer Siren PE080801/Image Gallery Audio Samples (WARNING: May irratate you!) Category:Hollywoodedge